


A Brief Intermission

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he wasn't as active a participant as he'd have liked, Quickstrike was content to watch and give the odd helping hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just self-indulgent ot3 smut. Little snippet that popped into my head last night. 
> 
> Written in literally a half an hour just so I could get it out and done, so it's not much on the quality side.
> 
> Happy Reading :)

The Fuzor watched his splayed out lover with rapt attention, taking in every detail, every hitch in ventilation.

After all, it wasn't every solar-cycle the great and mighty Tarantulas was taking it in the valve.

Tarantulas' valve was spread wide, puffy and swollen from taking such a large spike, and Rampage's pace left nothing to be desired. Even on his back, supporting all of the spider's weight, the crab was able to dent Tarantulas' thigh plating with the force of his thrusts.

Quickstrike had a very up-close and personal view of the show, being only a foot or two from the pair, and although he'd always preferred a more active role in the berth, he was more than happy to sit back and watch Rampage completely wreck his lover.

the spider was letting out all sorts of small moans and whimpers of pleasure, things that Quickstrike had never heard when he and Tarantulas interfaced. In the spike department, Quickstrike was on the large side of average for his petite size, whereas Tarantulas was quite endowed, and fit very well in Quickstrike's valve.

Now, with Rampage buried to the hilt in his valve, Tarantulas was getting a taste of the far more rewarding side of a good 'face, and it showed in the way he arched and writhed with every hard thrust.

The two stopped rather suddenly, and Tarantulas groaned in annoyance as he was lifted just a tad, enough for that thick spike to pop out of his stretched and soaked valve.

Rampage chuckled, petting along the spider's back soothingly. "Shhh. You'll get what you want soon..." He purred right into the scientist's audial, and Tarantulas shivered at the tone, his valve clenching down on nothing.

The crab looked over his shoulder at Quickstrike and nodded down towards his spike. "Suck, Fuzor." He commanded, idly scratching the spider's chin as he waited for Quickstrike to comply. "You don't want to keep your Bossbot waiting, do you?"

Tarantulas shot him a look that spurred the Fuzor on, and Quickstrike snapped his intake cover back and took what little of the spike he could into his mouth.

Rampage was quiet, something Quickstrike wasn't used to when he usually sucked spike, but the eager shift in the crab's hips told him all he needed to know as he sucked and laved at the large, pointed head of the mech's spike.

Without a conventional mouth, there wasn't much the little Fuzor could really do. In reality, the former experiment was lucky he'd even gotten his spike in Quickstrike's intake.

Tarantulas shifted impatiently and inched his hips down so his valve rested atop the larger mech's spike, letting the impressive length spread him wide.

Knowing what his boss was up to, Quickstrike gave one final suck before pulling away from Rampage's spike so he could watch the show. He angled the mech's spike so Rampage could easily slip back into the spider's dripping valve, and within seconds he was back to his bruising pace.

Sure, Quickstrike loved being the center of the action in an interface.

But sometimes watching could be much, much more interesting...


End file.
